


Pain in the…

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: Immediately there was a strong hand on his shoulder, effectively halting the younger brother's movements.Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:keen (with a bonus of "belly")
Series: Strength Through Diversity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 1





	Pain in the…

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 07/12/2008

Sam groaned noisily, trying to shift enough to find a more comfortable position. Immediately there was a strong hand on his shoulder, effectively halting the younger brother's movements.

"Eeeeasy," Dean's voice soothed, "lie still or you might pull your stitches."

"Man, I'm not very keen on staying in this position. You know I hate having to lie on my belly," Sam whined.

Beside him Dean chuckled. "Wasn't _my_ fault the spook rammed your shovel where the sun don't shine, Sammy." Despite feeling bad for his little brother, he had a hard time keeping his amusement in check at the memory.

**FIN**


End file.
